Broken
by EvilAngel478
Summary: ...Lost, abandoned, forgotten...Left for Dead. Wanted dead...I'm so scared...I'm so sorry for what I did...I didn't mean to...Please help me...will anyone help me?...
1. Part 1

**_Wassup my bros; I have made yet another Left Four Dead story Starring my newest Hunter, Aaron. Please read and review because Aaron will like it and it'll make him feel better about himself. Also, I'll love and appreciate you all! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Left Four Dead. Valve does._**

**_Claimer: But I proudly own Aaron! _**

_'...Why?...'_

Cold. I felt so cold...and the pain...

Aaron...my name's Aaron Vonte...

I'm terrified.

How did this happen? Everything was fine earlier today...

I'm a shy guy who loves animals and hoodies; but I had a good life and good friends to be with. We did Parkour all the time together...I was born and raised in New Jersey, I even grew up with some of my buddies. I'm strong but not a lot of people believe that. All because I'm too shy, soft and sweet...

Others...they would pick on me even when I'm twenty-two years old. I hate it...I hate my shyness sometimes. My friends would defend me though...like I was their brother.

That's one of the last things my best friend, Chey Weber said to me...b-before...he was killed by them...

_"You're not just my friend...you're my brother."_

_'Why?...how the fuck did this happen?!...'_

I lost so much...I'm so scared and alone and...

We were at a concert, my group and I. It was fun! I was having an awesome time. I was able to forget the torment and taunting that was thrown at me...it was great.

Some of my buddies got horribly drunk. But I got a laugh out of that. Chey and his girlfriend are having a great time; and the whole audience screamed and cheered the singers Pitbull and Akon on.

Suddenly there came a scream.

Hours into our amazing night; a blood-curdling, horrifying scream tore across the now dead silence.  
>The music stopped. The singers looked on out back with their fans...<p>

The infection drifted in.

Infected...came barreling towards the crowd, and chaos erupted.

The infection...something none of us knew about or ever saw it coming was now tearing apart and beating people to death. T-the screams...flesh tearing...the...blood...gore...the sound of bones breaking from the ones being trampled...  
>We gathered the rest of our group together and tried in desperation to look for an exit through the hundreds of people...<p>

Until...I-I...I felt pain...ripping through my chest. I didn't see the infected man coming...it just happened so fast...  
>Jessica managed to kill him. But now I had three gashes across my chest.<p>

We got to our car. My buddies helping me along the way. It was no better in the city...sirens...gunfire...infected and panic. I felt awful...We drive off; I was dropped off at my family's home instead of mine. Where I fell asleep in a guest room.

Growling. Snarling. I couldn't control it...

I woke up; squealing from a lamp's bright light so I pulled my hood over my eyes by instinct. I looked at my hands for a long moment...and saw claws. My injuries still throbbed in agony in their gauze's, but I slowly hobbled for the entrance until I fell onto all fours. I noticed all of the windows and doors were boarded up with the curtains drawn and the lights low.

"Aaron?..."

My Mother's voice. I watched as she stared in horror and worry seeing me crawl into sight as my Father, older sister and brother gathered to see what was wrong. My sister gasped as my stare turned into a hard glare. They all started backing up slowly while I snarled viciously.

Then I...I...

I _screeched,_ running at them. My mom and sister screamed in horror until my dad and brother held me back. Things were knocked and thrown over. They shouted at them to fucking run...get to the car...all the while I was trying to tear their jugulars out.

They did just that and my dad kicked me away...I yelped as he gave me a sorrowful look and said: "I'm so sorry Aaron..."

I screeched and ran at him as he took off outside. He got in and turned the car on until I slammed myself against it clawing and pounding against the windows...My siblings and mom screaming until my dad floored the gas...I ran after them until I was completely out of breath. I dropped to my knees and screeched after them...

That is...until I gained control over myself again. I tried easing my heartbeat and breathing while realizing what I have just done...

My vision slowly blurred...and I started to shake...alone on this dark and dangerous road.

I looked up from the pavement...and tried to speak.

A shriek. It truly terrified me. I tried again...and again...only did I make growls and snarls...crying and yelping sounds until I started making desperate noises...

I couldn't control my tears which poured. I've been infected...I was abandoned...and now I can't even talk.

I don't want to be alone...I want them to come back! **PLEASE!**

_'...I'm so sorry...'_

**_How was everyone's Halloweens? _**


	2. Part 2

It's been almost three weeks since the outbreak first started...

I wondered the ruined world alone. Lost and so scared...I didn't mean killing the innocent people I've murdered. I was as terrified as they were. I just couldn't control the fucking virus that has taken over me.

This infection...I hated it...feared it...I wanted everything to be OK again. I wanted my old life back.

I heard this damn thing was called the Green Flu. But everyone who was a victim of it were not Zombies as some survivors saw us as. We were still alive and breathing humans who were just sick and couldn't control ourselves. I guess that's a good thing about this...I never saw infected eating human flesh. And I don't remember dying. I also learned the most infected were called the commons. Then the uncommons.

And then there's the Special infected. Jockeys, Boomers, Tanks, Witches, Spitters, Smokers, Chargers and...Hunters.

That's what I was now...a Hunter.

I learned the name one day when I was out and about. I had entered the wrong place at the wrong time covered in blood from a victim crying...when I rounded a corner to find Chey...

He was ripped apart, lying in his own gore with a face forever frozen in terror. I froze. Staring in horror at my now dead best friend. This wasn't done long ago. Though I heard the new sobs escaping me as I tried so hard in just saying his name.

I heard voices.

I gasped and struggled to stay quiet. Backing away as I saw shadows coming this way.

"CHEY?!"

"CHEY!"

"WHERE ARE YOU MAN?!"

I recognized them. Two voices I didn't know, but the others...

Jessica was the first to round the corner. She gasped loudly seeing the body and dropped her weapon. I was so scared I didn't think about running.

She began to cry as we both hear her group running at her. She then looked at me...seeing the blood all over me...and screamed Hunter.

The voices started shouting as she wiped her eyes. She stared at me and her mouth gaped open after getting a good look. I was shivering. We both were.

"Aaron...wh-what did you do?!"

I shrieked in misery shaking my head no. _'It wasn't me...Jess please!'_

I tried talking as I took cautious steps towards her spreading my taloned hands out. But all there was were sounds that must of sounded horrifying to her. Jessica backed up in hysterics. "Aaron, stay back!" She picked her weapon up and quickly pointed the hand gun at me. "Stay back!"

I whimpered freezing in my tracks and started cowering before her. Then the others finally appeared.  
>"Jess? What the hell's going on?!" Jaden demanded, rushing to her side. He went dead silent when he saw me, then Chey.<p>

"Oh my God..."

Rick, Desmond, Noah, Teegan, Taylor and two others showed. Teegan screamed as Desmond threw up while the others stared at me in sheer terror.

"Get the fuck back!" One of the two I didn't know roared. She aimed her M60 at me as I scrambled backwards wailing until I landed on my rear; then started backing away shaking my head frantically. Tears of fear brimmed my hidden eyes as they shouted and argued at one another.

"It doesn't matter anymore if you know him! He's fucking infected and he killed your friend!" the unknown man hollered.

_'NO! I DIDN'T! I FOUND!-'_

"Sorry brother..." Rick said lowly, aiming his gun at me.

I screeched as the men began shooting. I leaped away squealing, and lucky for me every bullet missed.

I ran through the alleys...with the guys...my friends chasing...they're out to kill me...

_'They're gonna kill me...'_

I cried out when a bullet whizzed by me. I stumbled with a screech almost face-planting as bullets kept ripping past me.

My lungs burned...my heartbeat pounding so hard I thought it would crack my ribs. I panted heavily. Feeling like I was going to pass out. I saw a building and pounced for the second floor praying...bullets flying by me and embedding themselves into the building's brick walls.

I crashed through the glass and skidded across the floor. I laid there whining at the cuts the shards gave me...Luckily though, they weren't shooting at me anymore.

Instead, the sounds of a horde erupted. And I knew who they were going for. I heard Noah scream something, more gunfire rang out and I really wanted to help them. But all I would get was a bullet in my head.  
>I weakly got up, pulling shards of glass out of my thigh. Then I limped away looking for a place to hide and heal up.<br>Eventually, I found a first aid kit. And took care of my wounds. I even found some orange duct tape. After, I fell asleep.

Days went by. I earned more injuries by getting into forced fights after running into aggressive infected and different survivors.

I staggered along, exhausted and gripping my newest wounds on my right arm from a fight with another Hunter. I didn't blame him though. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and lashed out at me because of it...he ripped the sleeves of my hoodie and parts of my shorts off in the process. A big Hunter; but he looked just as scared and sad as I am. That was only an hour ago.

I entered a market in tears. I cry a lot now...but it's for good reasons. I grabbed some waters and chugged them down then stuffed myself till I felt I was going to explode. A few commons stumbled about. I watched them until headlights hit me from a van outside through the glass doors. I saw men jump out and the commons ran at them screaming. The men shot them dead and I yelped loudly as I began to move. But my pace slowed...and I became dizzy as I squeaked, realizing how weak I was. I gripped a wall while hearing one man shouting in victory in seeing me. I whined and tried to get away but they brought me down. One burying part of my face into the floor as another placed a boot on me.

I whimpered, tiredly clawing the tiles with my free hand as I heard them talking lowly to each other.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked with the rest of my hood. All I now saw was black. I couldn't fight back I was so tired...

I felt them carry me outside and to their van. Snickering darkly as they opened the back doors and tossed me in what I felt was a cage.

I heard terrified breathing.

They locked the cage up and closed the back doors as I slowly rose moaning while adjusting my hood. And who I saw was the Hunter from earlier in a seperate cage; gripping the bars looking around frantically then trying in desperation to break free. But the cage was too strong even for his size and strength.

I watched as he tried over and over again. Only failing each time. He screeched, cried and whined as I laid back down, listening to his ignored pleas as we made our way to wherever we were going.


	3. Part 3

I woke up with a yawn and noticed we were still on the road. Looking up at the back window, I saw that it was dawn. The other Hunter had grown really quiet. I looked over at him; seeing he was staring at me...I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew his gaze landed on the slashes on my arm...remembering how I got them. He quietly whimpered.

He turned away resting his chin on his knees. The Hunter was bigger and more muscular than me. And looked about twenty-eight. His brown hoodie and dark red shorts were torn and wrapped in black duct tape, exposing his pale white and scarred skin.

He was truly terrified.

I also noticed he was wearing tape around his left ankle and right hand. Dried blood speckled it. Maybe that's where he got bit? Or scratched?...

I turned away from him and thought about Jess, Rick and the others. H-how...why...why?...How could they just go and try to kill me like that?...They know me...I didn't kill Chey...

Just why?...

I croaked, Bringing Hunter's attention back to me. He tilted his head as I eyed him with my back turned. I saw him try and say some thing, but growls replaced those words. He sighed, shuttered then glanced at the floor before going quiet again.

I blinked then eyed the doors as the van came to a screeching halt. Hunter lifted his head up as we both heard voices coming this way. The back doors opened, revealing the men. There were three others behind them in white coats and all had shit-eating grins on their faces.

Hunter began growling and snarling as I lowered myself. "They'll do nicely" one coat guy sneered. He glared at Hunter "bring him out first."

"'Ight man" one of our abductors replied. He grabbed a long pole with a snare...one like...a dog catcher would use to snap around a dog's neck. "He put up one hell of a fight this big bastard. Much harder to get than this scrawny bitch here." another snickered, pointing at me.

I snarled lightly as they opened up his cage. I looked at him as Hunter scooted backwards until his back hit the bars. he cried out and swatted violently at the thing until the man holding it jabbed his stomach with it. Hunter yelped and they snapped the snare around his neck. He whined and struggled clawing at it as they dragged him out.

How the hell can they treat us like this? We're just as human as they are!

I watched in horror as he was now on his feet, backing up and gripping the snare thrashing and wailing trying to get away...both abductors had their grips on the pole, but were thrust-ed backwards when Hunter tried lunging and slashing the air at them screeching. They staggered until one fell on his ass as the other struggled harder. Though one of the coat men tripped Hunter while he was distracted. He landed with a cry but instantly fought back when they tried holding him still. He let out a deep scream...until one man brought out a needle filled with a clear liquid and tranqed him with it.

Hunter instantly slowed. He whimpered constantly, lightly kicking until he stopped. Eventually knocked out.

I was so scared and distracted from what I was seeing, I didn't notice the third coat guy sneak a tranq towards me. I yelped loudly when the needle pierced my skin...my vision instantly started to blur...I fell over on my side, listening to the men laugh darkly before passing out.

I very slowly woke up groggily, groaning. After wiping my eyes I looked around blankly; And saw I was in a room with computers, equipment and other shit.

Were we...in a lab?

Hunter was nowhere in sight. Neither were the men. I whined softly in terror and tried to move.

Something held me back.

I tried again, and heard the rattle of chains. I stopped and lifted my hands up...seeing thick cuffs, attached to thick chains locked on them; wound up and tied to the floor.

I started shaking and shrieked. I thrashed and pulled with all of my strength but got nowhere. I couldn't move far either. My breathing was hard, I squeaked and whined as I felt my eyes water shaking harder. I cried out, and tugged on them some more.

I hope my family and friends were OK. Even if they abandoned me. Even if they tried killing me. Even if I wasn't wanted anymore.

The lab doors opened. I squeaked again and scrambled to a dark corner where the chains let me. I cowered as two of the men snickered stalking towards me.

"Hey, get your fucking ass out here runt." the abductor scowled. He kicked me hard in the stomach. I painfully squeaked loudly and cringed as he grabbed the chains and roughly dragged me out into view. He kicked me even harder this time...taking the wind out of me. I curled into a ball, hands trembling as I cried softly while the scientist stopped him.

"Alright, let's see." the scientist sighed, as the abductor held me down; putting a knee on my head and keeping my arms in his grip. "cure test number one."

Test? I'm a fucking test subject?!

I sneered as he went through some papers, but then whined in fear when he brought out a tube with dark blue liquid inside. I tried to squirm, but I couldn't move much with the fucking prick sitting on me.

The needle hurt. Badly. I shrieked as the liquid was pumped into me. Then the abductor hopped off.

"How long is it going to take?" he asked.

"Should be an half-hour."

...That liquid was so cold. I strained and cried on the floor. I felt my body grow numb...my head hurt...I thought I was going to die.

_'I don't wanna die...'_

An half-hour passed. The feeling was gone; but no results came out of it. None at all.

"And...that was sadly a fail." the scientist concluded, writing on a paper as the abductor grunted.

I whimpered and weakly dragged myself to the wall and shakily sat facing them as I could feel the liquid flush out of me.

_'...N-no more...it h-hurts...'_

My mouth quivered and I flinched greatly when the abductor took a taunting step towards me. He chuckled smugly at my reaction.

We then all turned to a window when we heard footsteps coming this way. Two bigger men had Hunter by his arms. His bare feet dragged across the ground. He started struggling weakly but gave up when they brought him into the room.

I saw him lift his head and look at me as I hid my face in my knees squeaking in misery. He let out a feral growl and warning snarls while the scientist instructed them to lock him up in the chains a few meters away from me.  
>Hunter fought back harder this time. They got one cuff on him and I looked up in time to see one of the bigger men kick in his shins; making him drop to his knees.<p>

Enough was fucking enough. We both angrily screeched as he whirled back around and I tried to pounce but the chains stopped me. Hunter slashed the man across the chest as the others backed away in shock. He stumbled back and gazed down at the tears in his shirt as blood stained them. His breathing became loud and pissed while he glared at Hunter, with him growling as the rest of us watched.

Suddenly, the man pulled his weapon of choice out from his belt..."now you wanna play? Eh you fugly motherfucker?" he challenged, wielding the machete back and forth at him.

From what I could see of Hunter's expression, it went from rage to absolute fear. He frantically backed away shrieking in horror as the other men tried to calm him down. "We need them alive! You're not gonna turn! You're immune, remember?!"

Lucky bastards.

But with an angry shout, and before any of us could react any further, the man swung quickly...he...he c-cut...he cut...o-off...Hunter's right hand...and six inches of his arm off with it...

Blood sprayed onto my hoodie as I barreled for my corner. Hunter screeched and screamed so loudly I thought I was going to go deaf. Hunter clutched his massive wound and cowered greatly against the wall in sheer pain and dread as the man towered above him hollering insults in English and Spanish.

"Why'd you go and do that brother?! You could of just hit him!" another man yelled.

**"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID BOY?! HE HAD IT COMING!" **he screamed as the scientist moved in and patched the stump up while Hunter was busy writhing in agony.

Everyone else was stunned. The man glared and pointed his blood-stained blade at me. **"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!"**

I only whimpered and shook violently.

The scientist sighed. "OK, alright that's enough. We're calling it a day for now." He got up and picked the limb off the floor "let's go."

I watched them leave and when the doors closed behind them, I looked to Hunter who was cradling his stump against his chest whining and crying softly. I gave him a sorrowful look. I felt so horrible for him.

It became late at night, but I woke up from a deep sleep hearing Hunter still whimpering. I looked over at him to see him staring at the spot where his hand used to be. Least he still had most of his arm. I glanced at the hard floor then up at the table next to me and spotted...a bottle of pain killers?

I raised an eyebrow and kicked the table quite a few times. I gave it one last hard kick and the bottle toppled over. Using my foot, I strained and struggled grunting until I was able to pull it over to me.

I tossed a couple at him after popping it open. He eyed me so I motioned for him to swallow them.  
>He did just that...and gave me a thankful smile. I smirked back. I wished we could talk through telepathy...that would be nice.<p>

Hunter then reached inside his shorts pocket with a whine and pulled something out. He slid it over to me and took it. In the moonlight I saw it was a photo of two teenaged girls, a pre-teen boy and a woman. I turned it over and on the back read:

**"My family...my two beautiful girls, son and wife."**

I turned it back over and smiled at the grinning, happy family. I then looked over at Hunter again...my smile faded when I saw him watching me with tears streaming down his face.

He sobbed, feebly pointing at the picture...then...he spelled out _**"they're all dead..." **_on the floor.

I stiffened but felt my heart drop. I gazed back at the picture. They looked like they were a really happy kin.  
>I slowly rose to my knees and eyed him. He hiccuped and sobbed some more. My gaze went to the floor before I slowly slid it back to him. I sat against the wall as he took it back gingerly.<p>

If he felt we weren't going to get out of this alive, he must be thinking: _'...I'll see you on the other side...'_

I sat against the wall and gazed up at the full moon. And if that's the case...if my family's also gone...

I only hoped I could do the same.

...

For the next MONTH, it has been nothing but torture and tests. All of them failed, and nothing from the two of us has changed. They treated us like shit. Though they fed us, and kept us hydrated...and kept up with our hygiene.  
>But I hated them. I fucking hated them all.<p>

Hunter and I grew a friendship, we defended each other and was there for one another everyday. His wound healed nicely; and he also felt the same about these men.

...We needed to get the hell outta here.


	4. Part 4

I yelped in pain as I was kicked away after the final failed test.

At least it was the last one though...thankfully...

I squeaked quietly shivering as I rubbed the spot the needle struck me a half-hour ago. Hunter watched me in pity as he tried to nurse where he got dosed on his left arm...but he couldn't do much for it because of his stump.

One of the abductors lurked towards me...as the scientist continued ranting on about how much he couldn't believe every test failed. They never helped us...or changed us in any way. Which made me wonder what they were going to do with us later on.

I'm scared...

Hunter saw the man coming, and snarled. I tugged on my chains frantically but stopped when I saw my friend crawl in front of me. He slashed at the man; who leaped back with a growl. The God damn guy snickered. "Keep that shit up in trying to claw us...you just might lose more than your other hand."

Hunter kept his ground. He continued letting out low warning growls until the man turned his back on us to leave the room with the scientist. Once we were alone, Hunter's whole body relaxed as I sat up. I gave him a thankful squeak, which earned me a half smile. He began whimpering though, as he gazed where his arm hurt.

Luckily, they had put us in longer chains...but we still couldn't fight back because they put our limbs in straps and kept us there until the tests were over. So we were in both straps and chains...

They gave us five tests each week...twenty tests in the four weeks we've been here. I'm surprised we're still alive.

I reached over and rubbed the spot for him. He cooed as I sighed.

I hate it here. The showers were harsh, the food was bad and the bastards thought they could treat us however the fuck they wanted to.

...They...were so horrible...always hitting or kicking us and found it funny, threatening our lives in such terrible ways just to hear us squeal in total terror and watch us cower. If one of them got angry at us, they would throw punches...mostly my way...bruising my body...they would also shorten the chains down so much, it would be extremely uncomfortable...and found it amusing to watch us squirm and struggle against them crying out in distress. We have hardly ever been outside...only a few times. But during those times we couldn't get away or barely move at all. No matter how hard we tried. Again because of those fucking chains.

Other times they would separate us for days...I would get lonely...

Though the two of us defended each other as much as we could. Sometimes they would stop and just back off; other times they laughed.

We have to get out.

I whined fearfully not knowing what was going to happen to us since all of the tests were over. Were they going to just dump us some where out there? Or were they going to kill us?...I squeaked then sniffled as Hunter tried comforting me. But I knew he was just as scared as I was.

He laid back and huffed. I fumbled with a chain as we sat in silence...that is, until two of those bastards entered the room. One had a set of keys on his belt...We saw a wicked look in their eyes; alarming us.  
>"Alright, let's get this shit done and over with. We'll dump their bodies in a ditch some where then hit the road." one of them said.<p>

The other nodded. They were going to kill us!

I whined and squeaked for mercy while Hunter screeched as they came closer with a couple of snares. We batted at them and tried our hardest in fighting back. The men shouted insults at us until I felt a snare around my neck. I shrieked and thrashed trying to get out of it. Hunter cried out and pushed the other snare away with his bad arm while trying to help get the one on me off.

One of them began jabbing the end of the pole into Hunter, trying to keep him away. But I swiped at the thing with my free hand as Hunter some how managed to pry the other one off me.

The men stared at us agitated. "You know what? Let's just waste 'em right here." one snarled. His partner agreed. They both drew hand guns and aimed them at us. I lowered my head with a sad, frightened whine as Hunter trembled violently.

But just before they pulled the triggers back, another man rushed in sweaty, and full of panic.

"WE NEED TO FUCKING LEAVE NOW!"

"Why? What's going on?" another asked, as they both gazed at him and withdrew their weapons. "There's a God damn Tank coming! He attacked us while we were getting supplies and he fallowed us here! We got to go!"  
>This alarmed all of us. "How could you let that happen?! You should of killed the thing!"<p>

"We tried but he just wouldn't go down!"

"I fucking hate Tanks..." the third man grumbled.

Their argument was interrupted when we all heard a horrifying roar. Suddenly, glass shattered as the bloody body of the scientist flew through the window and across the room.

I shrieked as Hunter turned to the sight startled while the men screamed. The Tank came barreling our way as the men backed up shooting at him as they went. That huge infected grunted and roared as the bullets tore into him. He ripped a large piece of the road up and chucked it at the building. It blew threw the wall, and the Tank came tearing in, making the men panic further and scatter.

Hunter and I were trying so hard to get out of our restrainers. Alarms went off as more gunfire erupted...but it was as if there was no end to the Tank's wrath. I watched in horror as he knocked one guy down and continued beating him to death as the victim screamed for help. But as the others shot away, Tank didn't stop until his victim was a gory pulp.

He then whirled and punched one of the guys who was going to end us straight in the chest. He shot across the room as the set of keys sailed in my direction. They landed not too far away. As Tank was busy destroying everything, I strained hard to grab those keys. Hunter was shrieking in terror until I finally grabbed them.

I quickly unlocked Hunter's cuff; and unlocked the one on my left wrist. I went to unlock the other on my right, but just as I was about to Tank rushed over at us without neither one of us seeing him coming...I let out a high-pitched wail of pain as I flew. The chain still attached to me snapped and the keys flew out of sight.

Hunter screeched in horror for me as I roughly hit the floor...sparks exploded from the destroyed equipment as I slowly rose groaning. I saw Hunter sprinting after me, but Tank went to hit him. He pounced over the huge infected though, luckily Tank's attention went back to the men shooting him.

Hunter helped me up. He gave me his shoulder and we both looked on as Tank chased and killed the remaining men brutally before deciding to wreck the rest of the building.  
>We staggered out the gaping hole in the wall and across the road. But then we heard Tank's roar again. I turned around to see he was now coming for us.<p>

I screeched for my friend to run. Despite my injuries, together we bolted into the woods. The damn chain kept getting caught on fallen branches and such, so I ended up holding it as I ran.  
>We heard tress being knocked over far behind us; so I knew we were out of sight for now. I frantically looked around panting hard until I spotted a big enough tree that would give us enough cover.<p>

I pointed and leaped into it. I turned around just in time to see Hunter leap after me...but his hand slipped off the branch he went to grab. He yelped, clawing at the bark in desperation as he started to slide down. I quickly reached down and grabbed his hand. I squealed and grunted as pain shot through me while trying to pull him up. Hunter whimpered kicking against the trunk as his stump pawed uselessly against the tree.

I heard the Tank coming closer...

With all the strength I had left, I hoisted Hunter into the tree. He used his bad arm to help him get on the branch struggling. So I helped him.

We sat in the tree perfectly still and quiet. With the amount of branches and leaves in the way, I doubted he would have an easy time spotting us.

The blood-soaked Tank appeared. We watched in silent dread as he scanned the area snorting and grunting. I heard Hunter squeak weakly, but after a while Tank ran off with a roar.

We waited for what felt like forever before we relaxed. Knowing now he was long gone. Hunter fished out the picture of his family and examined it. He sighed in relief seeing it was OK then placed it against his chest lowering his head.  
>I smiled at him. Then let out a small raspy laugh as he put the picture away while looking at me. He tilted his head, confused at first. But then he realized I was happy. And laughed with me.<p>

We were OK now...we suffered torture for a month together but some how we were alright and we moved on...not just because we escaped but because...we were alive...sick, but still alive...

We should be known as infected survivors.

Days passed, Hunter helped heal my injuries and now I'm completely OK. Except for the damn chain locked on me. We tried to get it off ourselves and looked for other ways to get rid of it.

But it just won't come off...we needed the key to the cuff; but it's long gone by now...

Although the thing kept getting caught on debris and slowing me down at times, Hunter helped me out.  
>Then something occurred to me. I looked at him as he tilted his head while I pulled my hood down and pointed to myself.<p>

"...A-A...A...AAAAA-" I coughed loudly and tried again. "...A..A...Aaron..."

Hunter took in a moment of silence. Then he smiled and slowly pulled down his own hood.

Now that I had a better look, he looked thirty-three rather than twenty-eight. He had light hazel eyes and short, dark caramel colored hair. And he wasn't deformed at all.

"W-WW...Wy...Wyatt..."

Wyatt? Ah that's what his name is. Cool. I don't know why we didn't say our names earlier. Oh well.

We traveled together throughout the long, scary weeks. But at least I wasn't alone anymore. I was still scared, but who wouldn't be? I know Wyatt is...

Who knows what will happen...


	5. Part 5

**Sadly the last part...='(**

We entered another deserted city. Again we saw nothing but infected and bodies. It's been about another week since we escaped. I never wished death on anybody, but I sure was happy that all of those assholes got what they deserved.

It's also been pretty quiet recently...often we'd hear a gunshot in the far distance...but they were never close.  
>I don't know why...but I went by Hunter instead of Wyatt for some reason. And although I learned that he too hated this virus, he didn't mind being called that. Maybe it's because Im used to the name now. But it's weird being called by my middle name.<p>

Anyway, we entered an abandoned house which had a few commons in it. Hunter killed them off, and I dragged the bodies back outside.

Since we couldn't talk, we communicated through body language, expressions and sometimes through grunts and growling. We would both find it painful at times when we tried to actually talk with our ruined vocal cords.

As Hunter examined the house and sniffed the air, I pulled my hood down and unzipped my hoodie then pulled up my shirt while staring into a mirror, checking out my first wounds.

The scratches going across my chest...those slashes which forced me into this mess healed into scars. They were large, and anyone would notice them if I took my shirt off.

I dropped my shirt and examined my other injuries. The ones Hunter gave me also became life-lasting scars. Some other little ones were still healing.

I growled and punched the mirror, leaving cracks in the glass and grabbing Hunter's attention. I walked away from it, dragging my three foot long chain behind me. I just about gave up in trying to get it off.

Though I didn't see a baseball bat laying in the way; I slipped on it and fell with a cry. Hunter snickered at me so I threw a nearby pillow at him. He yapped at me, so I let out a small grunt back. He tilted his head with a smile as I crawled away grumbling.

More days passed...we actually were able to find food and drinks that weren't spoiled. Remembering everything we grabbed which made us both mourn even more for the old world.

One day though...as we were out venturing, we heard voices. And gunshots.

I froze as Hunter looked fearfully at me. The two of us scrambled for cover which was behind a wasted delivery truck. I peered carefully around it see two women and two men appear. They spoke to one another as I watched before lurking quietly out of sight. I motioned for Hunter to stay low. He nodded and did so. We listened carefully as I looked for a way to escape if we needed to make a run for it.

...But before I could find one, we all heard commons scream. I turned to see a large handful of the infected running at the survivors.

"Holy shit, here they come!" one of the men hollered before rapid gunfire tore through the air. I heard some of the infected cry out as they flew back and hit the ground dead. I carefully looked at the four survivors as they continued their mid-day massacre. Shouting things at each other while they continued to pour out their bullets on the Green Flu victims.

But then, the other man made a mistake. He shot off target, and hit a car instead...the alarm went off.

The moment that changed everything.

The first thing we all heard was a Smoker's scream. His mutated tongue shot out from the shadows and wrapped itself around one of the girls. She screamed as she was dragged off. Her gun flew from her hand as the others' argument was cut short when they ran to save her...just as the howling of a much bigger horde erupted.

I shrieked, frantically looking around as infected came running from every direction. I guessed the survivors killed that Smoker in time because they were now shooting and hacking away at the infected with crowbars, axes and...frying pans?...

Hunter screeched and took my arm. I grabbed my chain and fallowed him just as a Spitter's acid flew over head. The survivors dodged the burning goo but the infected that got hit screamed in agony as their skin melted away.

The Spitter ran by us as I saw that Hunter was taking us to an opening...a way to get away from all of this.  
>But before we reached it, our hope was crushed when the other woman spotted us.<p>

"We have two hooded dudes!"

We shrieked in fear and dodged their bullets. Couldn't they see we were trying to get _**away **_from them?!  
>I squeaked and got up and ran for Hunter. Though I got violently knocked further away from him when a Charger came barreling by howling. Hunter screamed as he tried to get over to me...but he was also stopped when more gunfire blocked his path. He skidded to a halt with a terrified squeal and we both looked to see the men coming at us.<p>

They killed oncoming infected as the women took care of the Charger. Then a Jockey. They shot at us again so we had to pounce further and further away from each other...

"Tricky bastards they are!" one of them shouted as more commons appeared. The other whirled on them and threw something called a pipe-bomb away from us all. The red light flickered as the infected surrounded it. And soon after it blew them up into gory, bloody pieces.

I whined in fear at the sight then squeaked helplessly when I saw how far away I was from Hunter...he was pouncing and struggling his way up a brick building that the survivors couldn't get into thanks to all of the huge debris. Though from the distance I was at, I could see how scared he was. I turned around, pounced into a tree...

...I...heard...t-the gunshot before...before anything else...

I cringed badly and wailed. I felt my eyes water as I turned back around.

But...I saw that...Hunter had dodged the bullet...he scrambled into the window and out of sight...

I cooed happily as I wiped my eyes sniffling while the survivors killed off the rest of the infected. I wished I could leap over there without getting killed. But was too far even for a Hunter.

"Aw fuck, we missed him!" I heard one of the women yell.

"Well, there's that other Hunter..."

Hearing that, I squeaked and quickly but silently leaped away even further from Hunter as the survivors started to move on. I didn't look back. I was so fucking scared...

I tore through the trees for what seemed like forever. My heartbeat pounded and I gasped as my breathing grew heavier. I suddenly fell out of the last tree and shrieked when I hit the ground...but I quickly recovered and sprinted for a large fallen log and curled up inside of it shaking violently whimpering.

I quickly moved on the next morning. After going back to the city, and seeing that Hunter was gone from where he hid yesterday, I wondered the streets alone again...sniffling and rubbing my eyes before looking around; screeching for my friend. The chain dragged behind me as I looked everywhere for him. I felt like the Special Infected called wondering Witch.

Still no sign of him...and it's been three days now...my throat was raw and sore from shrieking for him.  
>I picked a rock up and chucked it through a window with all of my strength with a strangled wail. Then I continued slowly on, passing by a chain fence while not paying attention to my chain. I was stopped when I felt a tug. Turning around, I saw it got caught and tangled up in the fence.<p>

I whined and tugged violently on it with a painful screech before pulling on the cuff. I tried hard in slipping my hand through but got nowhere with it. So I yanked and battled with the chain; it and the fence rattled greatly from my struggling. I rubbed my throat shuddering before looking off to the side to see a couple commons.

With a snarl, I ran at them. They saw me coming and took off right as I met my end. I fell on my back yelping...but I eventually crawled back over to the fence and started fighting with the chain again.

It actually took an hour for me to get untangled, but now I was in another forest sitting on a rock with my knees up to my chest as I stared down all alone...the sun was setting while light purple and blue flower pedals fell from the tress above around me. And it was deathly quiet.

I lost so much...

_'...I'm broken...'_

I buried my face into my knees with a tiny squeak and stayed that way...until...I heard growling...then a voice.  
>I quickly looked up and saw three figures coming my way. Two were Hunters. One had a large scar going down his face. The other Hunter was much bigger. And his left arm was almost completely gone. The third was a small teenage girl.<p>

"Hey...there's another one!"

I squeaked and scooted back slightly before I stopped. She sounded happy, not threatening. And I saw no weapons on her.

"HI!"

I relaxed as they stopped a few feet away. The Hunter with the scar though wrapped an arm around her with a warning grunt; making her pout. She slowly sat on her knees as I tensed when the bigger Hunter already began glowering and growling at me. But a hard look from the kid shut him up as the other watched me in curiosity.

"Hi!...uh...um...are you alone out here?"

I sadly nodded.

"Mm...what's your name? What are you called?"

"A-A...A-Aar..." I coughed and with a whine I wrote my name in the ground.

"Aaron." she nodded, but paused when her eyes landed on my chain. I let her slowly take my hand as she examined the thing. "Can't you get this off?" I shook my head no. "Hm..." she muttered as my lip quivered. "...Just by looking at this, I can tell you've been through a lot..."

I lost it. I wailed, startling all three of them badly while she snatched her hands back. All of the horrible memories flooded my head like one giant, bloody tidal wave...from night one of the infection till now.

"Whoa dude! I didn't mean that! Sorry!"

Loud sobs escaped me as I let my tears just pour. The trio glanced at one another while I balled.

Then without even thinking, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her. I heard the Hunters snarl and charge, but she stopped them by putting her hand up.

I buried my face into her shoulder as she ever so slowly relaxed. I felt her slowly raise her arms; pausing every other moment as I soaked the spot on her hoodie I was on. I shook as she finally hugged me and rubbed my back.

I was being treated like a human being by a survivor...finally. I have been treated with so much hate and violence ever since the start of this because I'm infected. This is just what I wanted; why was that too fucking much to ask?! Every infected are sick humans...not rabid freaks...

I didn't want to let go. I continued crying. I wasn't embarrassed to let it out as she comforted me. I wanted to hold onto her as the rest of the world crumbled down all around us...and she didn't seemed to mind.

"Hey...Aaron?"

I squeaked and slightly pulled away while the bigger Hunter snarled. Though the other elbowed him in his stomach; and he went quiet again.

"W-were you...separated from someone? Like a friend?"

I sniffled and nodded. "...M-mm-hm..."

"Ah, I had a hunch. Were you looking for them? Are they still alive?"

"Y-Yes...yes..."

I saw her smile. "Well then, let's start looking!" I stared at her in surprise. "He's staying with us guys."

The scarred Hunter shrugged but then smiled as the bigger one grumbled. She turned on him and threw a pine cone at his face which he didn't see coming. "Hey! Be nice!"

The scarred Hunter let out a raspy snicker pointing at him as he sighed and I giggled.

I learned their names shortly after we met. And I also learned the teen had a gift of Parkour; so she was able to keep up with us easily. Hell, she was ahead of us most of the time.

But although a couple of more days passed during our search, I didn't give up in finding my friend. I knew we would find Hunter soon, all because of the new hope my new family gave me.

**So what did you think?!**

**Aaron: Eep!**

**Me: *hugs him tight and full of love***

**Aaron: *purrs and hugs me back tight and happily.* **

**_End._**


End file.
